One Decision, One Mistake
by Do-Op
Summary: Kari is pregnant. But who is the father? Is it Davis or TK? *The entire story is uploaded now*
1. Disclaimer

*Disclaimer- I, sorrowfully, don't own Digimon. Though once I've made my millions acting, I plan on buying it from those idiots at Toei and bringing back our charecters. Season three is series assasination, I'm telling you! I can't belive they did that to my favorite show!*  
  
Antyway, this story was inspired by Lace123, one of the many talented writers on this forum. Please read her story, One Mistake *I stole you're title Lace, sorry* 


	2. Prolauge

Magi's G:Alright. Megami dinna own Toei, nor Bandai, so dinna ye be comin' affer 'er wif ye lawyers. Ye unnerstand?  
Megami: Grandma! What're you doing???  
Magi's G: I'm jus savin ye the turble.  
Megami: Ok, Gram. They can't understand a word your saying....  
Magi's G: I'll thank ye to let me 'lep ya one in the whiles.  
*Door opens, and Kari comes in*  
Kari: I just read this script, do actually expect me to do this??  
Magi's G: Well, you dinna think she gave it to ye fer pleaser readin, do ye?  
Megami: Your not helping!  
Kari: I refuse to do this! It's degrading, it's sad, it's pathetic-  
Megami: It's gonna get you paid.  
Kari: *Wide-eyed* Paid? Nobody said this was a paying gig...  
Meagmi Here. *Hands Kari a check* Now, will you do it?  
Kari; For that much money? I'd play a teenage stripper for that much money!  
Magi's G: Hush ye mouth! This stary's done been rated G missy!  
KarI: Oh, Go stuff your head in a toilet!  
Magi's G: Hussy!  
Kari: *itch!  
Megami: Ok....Let's just go on with the story, thanx!  
  
*Please note, my grandma's taking the next flight out, and I'm PERSONNALY seeing her back to Ireland. So she WON'T be here next chapter. I promise.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One Desision, One Mistake  
By: Megami Soyuu  
  
  
Prolauge  
  
  
*Kari's POV*  
  
  
I'm pregnant.  
  
  
Oh, yeah, I know. When your pregnant your supposed to be happy. You know, "Oh, joy! Oh, rapture!", and all that Jazz? Well, I can't decide whether to jump for joy or break down crying. Yes, I love the father, and yes, I know he would never desert me, but he is not who everyone thinks he is.  
  
I'm marrying TK in two months, and I love him. He loves me, and is devoted to me, and I know that even if I went though with what seems an impossible step(the marrage) I would be happy. But It would always nag me that the baby is not his. TK doesn't know of course, only me. Tonight, though, I'm going to inform the real father. The man who will always love me, no matter which road I take. Tonight, I tell Davis Motomiya that my child, is his.  



	3. Chapter 1

Megami: *whispering* Um, hi! Come on in...we were just.....discussing getting into charecter  
TK: Am I the bad guy in this fic? Is that why everybody hates me?  
Kari: *Smoking* Yup. That's why.  
Megami's G: Don' ye be smokin in 'ere  
Megami: Arrgh!  
Kari: *Blows smoke in Megami's face* What?  
Megami: *Takes the ciggarette from Kari* No smoking in the green room. *Megami then lights up a ciggarette, and puffs on it*  
Kari: Whatever.  
TK: I AM NOT A VILLAN!! I will not play a villan.  
Megami: Let's guess, you didn't get paid either?  
TK: NO!  
Megami: *Forks over a check*  
TK: *Eyes bug out at the amount of money* I'm only getting this measly amount? I deserve better pay than this!  
Megami: Kari got the rest of my savings.  
TK: *Turns to Kari*  
Kari: *Starts before he can* Oh, shut up you ***hole. I'll share. *Kari kisses him*  
Magi's G: What esactly do ye think ye're doin, Missy?  
Kari: *Points a finger in Grannie's face* My Name is Kari Yagami, glodylocks. And I'm gonnab do whatever I want to, your not my mother!  
Megami: Guys?  
Magi's G: Well your own mother aparently doesn't care enough to-  
Kari: Shut up about my mother!!!!!  
Megami: Guys.  
Magi's G: I'm meny years yer elder, and I'll say whatever I please.  
Megami: GUYS!!!!  
Kari and Magi's G: What?  
Megami: Where's Davis?  
Kari: He's going over his script.  
Megami: Well, we're starting, so get him on the set!!!!  
  
*Ug, sorry. Grannie got sick the day of her flight, and grandpa couldn't make it to the airport to get her anyway, so I'm stuck with her for another week.....ug, again.*  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sunset was beautiful. I love watching them, but right then, I was too nervous to notice it. "Where is he?" I thought anxiously. "He was supposed to be here by now. I have been here for twelve minites, and I am so nervous it seems like 12 hours." I felt light touch on my shoulder and whirled around to find him standing there. It nearly killed me how he looked, with the late-evening sunlight shining on his hair. "He has no clue" I thought,and I knew I had to tell him fast.  
  
"Kari, I have somthing to tell you..." He said, at the same time I said,  
"Davis, I have somthing to tell you..." We smiled, embarrasedly at each other.   
  
"You go first." He said generously. This was new for him, and most usually, he was only this nice around me. I stumbled over my next words, trying to figure out exactly how to phrase this.  
  
"Um, Davis........I.....well, um, you see, I wanted to...ummmm...." I sighed defeatedly. This was not going to be easy. He watched, concerned, as I tried to explain things to him. "Davis..." I took a deep breath. More to steady myself than to prolong telling him. "The baby.....it....It's not TK's." He was cofused, I saw it on his face, so I decided to elaborate. "The baby is yours Davis, not TK's." I couldn't help it then, I broke down crying then, I couldn't even look at him, I was afraid that he might be upset, or hurt, that I didn't tell him sooner.  
  
"Oh, my god, Kari. Why didn't you tell me? This is great, this is wonderful, this is-" He stopped cold upon realizing the implications of it, and stared at me. After a long, pregnant(no pun intended), pause he questioned, "Are you going to go through with it?"  
  
"I'm not gonna abort the baby, Davis!" I said irritably. He let it pass, because he knew I was upset.  
  
"I meant the marrage. Are you gonna marry TK?"  
  
"I have to!" I sat down on a bench and muttered between sobs, "Everyone......thinks that.....the.....that the baby.....is TK's......they......all expect me.......to marry him.....and...I....I can't just.........leave him for you.....I just can't!!!" Davis understood, and drew me in for a hug, but even then I couldn't stop crying. We stayed there for I don't know how long, untill we suddenly realized that I was VERY VERY late, so we jumped up and, after an apoligetic goodbye, I got in my car and left. It didn't occur to me until later that he hadn't told me what he was gonna say.  



	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
Tai was outside when I got there (He's twenty-five and still living at home!). I dried my tears on the way up, and suppressed a shudder when I thought of what Tai would say when he found out. Or what he wouldn't......my brother could carry the worst grudge when he wanted to(he gets it from our mom). As I left the stairs we made eye contact, I knew Tai had appointed himself watchdog, and he had a right not to trust me. We both knew I was late.  
  
"Hi, Tai." I said, trying hard to make my voice cheerful. I either succeeded or he didn't notice. He opened his mouth to ask me somthing, but I didn't even let him start.  
  
"Where have I been? Stuck in traffic. Just me and my car, very boring." Little white lies never hurt anyone, right? His eyes, concerened, studied my face. I wondered if, since he knew my facades all too well (It comes from living with me all my life), he saw past the pretty smile and laugh, into the deepest reigions of my heart, and knew how troubled I was. He revealed nothing though, and to pressure him more would result in trouble for both sides.  
  
"TK's inside. He's been waiting for a while." TK, why was he here? And then, I remembered, he was my fiancee. He was allowed to just drop in. I had to stifle another shudder at that thought, and I know Tai noticed. He gave me a questioning stare and I passed it of as an upset stomach. Luckily I got inside before he could ask me any more questions.  
  
I slid open the door to the living room and nearly shut it again. My mothers cold stare brought back her dissapointed words the day she found out I was pregnant.  
  
"I'm dissappointed in you, Kari. I thought you knew better than this. I hope you don't expect me to support you in this. In fact, I wash my hands of this whole buisness, you and the baby."  
  
She's recently taken to vacating the room when I enter, or just ignoring my presence. This time she stood up to leave the room just as my dad came in from the kitchen, and TK rushed over to me ("Kari! Where have you been? I was worried!"). I could have taken it if TK, or Davis, or even Tai had given me the cold shoulder, but I was too close to my mom. And even after all the tears I had cried today, I felt even more start to well up.  
  
TK took me in his arms and hugged me. I felt so safe and secure in his arms, but that only lasted a few moments. When I remembered my betrayal to him the tears stung my eyes even more, but I stubbornly refused to shed them in the presence of my mother.  
  
We used each other for support as my parents argued in undertones, Dad's whispers soft and pleading, Mom's cold and distant. Then, forgetting that TK and I were still in the room, took Mom's shoulders and said, clearly upset, "For God's sake, Judith! She's your daughter-"  
  
"No daughter of mine would be so irrisponsible!" She interjected, "I have no daughter!" TK gasped, and I began to cry as she stormed out of the room. Nessecity won out over pride in the long run, but I couldn't stand for TK, or my father to see me like this, so I left. The hall and my room became blurs in my hurry to get outside, to get some fresh air, to get it over with. I was ready to end it. I swear by all I hold holy I was........but when I thought of my baby, and my family, I couldn't.  
  
I guess TK knew I wanted to be alone because he left, from what I've heard, after trying unsucsessfully to reason with my mom. I slumped down against the wall and cried, the tears seemed never-ending. I listened to the ensuing argument inside, and felt gratfied that TK was taking up for me, but uncomfortable knowing the whole neighborhood knew exactly what they were fighting about.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Well you have to talk to someone! I'm the only one who hasn't tried yet!"  
  
"Why do you have to make this so hard on me?"  
  
"I'M making it hard on YOU? What about what you're doing to Kari?"  
  
"This was her desision, her mistake. I'm no part of it. And I want nothing to do with anyone who is!"  
  
"You are a part of it!Your also hypocrytical! You were younger than her when you had Tai-"  
  
"Don't bring my son into this conversation! He has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"He has everything to do with it, your just to blind to see it! How can you judge your daughter for making the same mistakes you did?"  
  
I know I should have tried to talk to her, at least get her to stop pretending I'm dead. But I have never been strong, or brave, like my friends.  



	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Well, you and your baby are doing fine, Miss Kamiya."  
  
"Soon to be Mrs. Takishi." I reminded her. Kira, my doctor, turned and smiled.  
  
"Yes. You must be a very happy woman." I half-smiled, keeping secrets from my friends was one thing, but Kira had almost managed to be my mother in the past few weeks. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here," she said, handing me an envelope. "Dr. Kido sent this to you." I opened it and pulled out a card. It had a pink bear on the front with a speech bubble that read, "Upon hearing your wonderful news, I though I should get you somthing..." and on the inside was written, "But I only had enough to buy you this corny card." It was then that I noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of it. I picked it up and read the note aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Kamiya(A.K.A. Kari),  
  
Mazel Tov!(Hebrew for: Congratgulations!) I can't wait to see your baby. Mellisa wants to know when the baby shower will be, and where you have a gift regestry. I hope the baby doesn't come TOO prematurely. *wink*  
  
Your friendly physician,  
Joe   
  
P.S. I made Kira promise not to tell you this, so I could. Though I do wish I could see your face when you find out that your baby is a girl..." I stared at the paper for a few moments before breaking out in a grin. "Oh my god!" I practicly jumped off the table and hugged Kira. "Oh, my god! It's a girl, she's a girl....oh my god!" I sighed contentedly. "A girl..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Green light.  
  
"Would you like to get somthing to eat?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Where do you want to stop?"  
  
Red light.  
  
"Can you belive it!?!" TK smiled, I guess he didn't trust himself to answer at the moment. I leaned back into the seat of the car, with the goofiest smile on my face. A girl. And then, a thought, which I voiced the second it came into my head. "What are we going to name her?"  
  
"How about Jasmine?"  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
Green light.  
  
"You know, from Alladin."  
  
"Oh no. I'm not naming my child after a charecter from a Disney movie. May I remind you of Ariel Farate? The most picked on girl of the class of 2006?"  
  
Red light.  
  
"Ok. Ummm..."  
  
"How about Brittney?"  
  
"Too many of them already....Kasey?"  
  
Green light.  
  
"That sounds like a boy's name, lets save it for our son."  
  
"Hmmm....Angela."  
  
Red light.  
  
"Angel for short."  
  
"Ok. I like that." He said, leaning over to kiss me.   
  
Green light. We began to drive through the intersection, not noticing the speeding VW that was on a crash cource with our car. I saw it too late, yelling for TK to move the car, as it became evident that we would be hit, no matter how fast he did.  
  
My side took the brunt of the impact, I was lucky that I had on my seatbelt, otherwise I would have been thrown out TK's window. All the same I was pushed mercilissly as far as I could go, and I felt the car begin to tip over. I screamed as it turned upside down, and scooted several feet.When it was over the scilence was deafening, I kept calling to TK, trying to get him to answer me, he had a huge gash in his skull, a really deep one, that was bleeding way too much. I slowly tried to reach the seatbelt clasp, but found that my right arm, no matter how hard I tried, wouldn't budge. So I reached over with my left hand to undo it, and promptly fell to the celing of the car. The pain was awful, I found that I had broken my arm and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. But I forgot all about my pains, they were not important right then, what was important was getting TK out of that seatbelt, and right side up again. I reched up with my left hand to undo it, and put myself in a position to cach him. When he came down the force was so great it knocked me over, and he fell on top of me. Struggleing to sit up, I moved him so that he was leaning against the side of the car, and sat there, panting, untill the police arrived.  
  
Everything after that is foggy, I remember the rescue worker, his tag named him Dennis, and that he asked me several questions, when he found out about the baby he refused to let me sit up, and took me away from TK, to a "safe area". I had some comment about that name that I don't remember, but I don't remember much after that anyway, because I lost conciusness. I remember coming to, and going away several times in the ambulance, and once in the hospital.   
  
Tai was sitting beside my bed, and I opened my eyes to see him praying, somthing he hadn't done ever since I've known him. I let him finish, and when he noticed I was awake he tried to smile for me, but I knew this must have been hard on him, so I tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Tai," I said, "The baby, it's a girl." He smiled weakly at me, but I didn't notice at the time. "Please, Tai, tell Mom she's gonna have a granddaughter." He blinked several times, and then said he would, told me to get some rest, and took my hand. I closed my eyes, and he stood, turning to leave, and shooting a sad look at me, I heard him sniffle, and then I knew, Tai had been crying! I'd never seen him cry before. With that realisation, I drifted off, dreaming of when TK and I would be married, and we would have Angel, our baby girl, to welcome into the house.  



	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
I heard the following story from Tai, Sora, and both Mom and Dad, and I've pieced together this version from all four. There was a big group in the waiting room, Mom and Dad, Tai and Sora, Davis, Tk's mom and dad, and Matt, Mimi was taking care of Asuka, her and Matt's 3 year old daughter. Izzy was working, as were Ken and Yolie. Cody was on vacation, and Joe was walking down the hall, not at all pleased with the news he had to give them.  
  
See if you can picture this, Tai was pacing around the waiting room, Sora sitting, and telling him that he should do so too. Mom reading a book, Dad looking as uncomfortable as Tai, ready to jump up at the mere notion of another problem. Davis was sitting in a corner, ashen, and Matt was looking out a window, at the sunset. His Mom and Dad voicing their concern for TK, and basicly, talking more than they ever had since they broke up. Joe walks in, looking like he would rather be eaten alive by pirahna than talk to this bundle of nerves.  
  
"Mr. Ichida, Mrs. Takishi?" He motioned for them to join him. They nervously got up, and went over. He, as calmly as he could, explained to them that there was nothing they could do for TK, he had lost too much blood, and was on full life support as they spoke. His mom barly managed to reach a chair before she collapsed, sobbing. His father rushing over to comfort her, Matt had just slumped down onto the floor, he had his head in his hands and was shaking uncontrolably. Joe explained the regulations for cutting off the life support, and asked if they would like to see him. Mr. Ichida answered for his ex-wife and son, before herding them off to TK's room. Then he called for my family, and, Sora, as she almost was part of it.  
  
He explained to a clearly frustrated and upset Tai that I wasn't going to die if he could help it. That there was a little internal bleeding, but nothing that couldn't be stopped. There was a scilence, while everyone digested that, and then my father gave voice to everyone's thoughts.   
  
"What about the baby?" Joe took a deep breath, to steady himself, my Dad says, and procceded to explain that the baby had been dead long before I got to the hospital, and that, hopefully, the c-section they would preform to get her out wouldn't hurt me. Mom was trying to look distant, Dad was visibly shaken, and Tai was only standing up with the help of Sora. Joe told them again that he wasn't going to let me die, before going back to his office to make a few calls.  
  
Everyone was still standing there, dad muttering, "She lost the baby, I can't belive it." when Mom said out loud,  
  
"Well, It's probably for the best." Dad's eyes snapped up to her face, and Tai tensed up, Sora was only barly able to grab his arm in time to keep him from hitting her. Their eyes met, and Tai took a few seconds to calm himself down before muttering,  
  
"You have no right to say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you have no right to say that!"  
  
"Young man, I will-"  
  
"You will listen to me. We're all under a lot of stress here, we have been for months, and ever since you found out about the baby you havn't listened to anyone. Well you can at least do me the courtesy of pretending!" he paused, looking her straight in the eye, she kept up her 'how-dare-he-do-this' attitude, but nodded her head as if to say, 'Fine. Say what you will.'  
  
"I don't know if you have noticed, MOTHER..." the way he said it was almost sarcastic, but held enough of a threat to keep her attention. "...But Kari is not your baby girl anymore. It's been years since you could rightfully call her your little baby girl who could do no wrong. We all expected her to be perfect, that was the one mistake we all made with her. She was supposed to be sweet, perfect, Kari. A synonym to the word 'angel'. Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's why she did this? That maybe she was trying to tell us that she's not perfect? That we can't expect that of her? Like it or not, you have to face the truth. And that is that my best friends little brother and my niece are dead. And depending on how that surgery goes my sister, your daughter...no matter how many times you deny it...could die as well. The daughter that you have comdemned for showing US the error of OUR ways, not the error in hers." With that he shot a disgusted look at her and left the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get some air."  
  
When I heard it the first time it was all I could do not to burst out with giggles, the thought of Tai saying somthing like that, just blew my mind. I guess he cared, I KNOW he cared, but still. *laughs* There was a time when I would have said. 'Nope, that was not Tai." But these days, I'm not so sure it couldn't be.  



	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
I was ready to leave the hospital nine days later, blissfully unaware that TK was already gone. When I asked to see him, Tai lied and said he was still in ICU, and wasn't allowed to have visitors. I sighed defeatedly, it was no use, Tai had an iron will. He and dad escorted me home, where Mom had fixed a big dinner, I didn't eat much, I was still recovering from the fact that my little girl was dead, and soon excused myself from the table to rest in my room, but I didn't even give myself the chance to. I was either pacing or thinking all the rest of that evening, untill about ten. I got up, thinking I was going to get a glass of milk to try and settle my stomach, but stopped short at what I heard through the living room door.  
  
"The funeral is tommorow." That was my mom, but who's funeral was she talking about?  
  
"When are we going to tell Kari?" Tai? He was up?  
  
"I really don't want to have to tell her that he's dead..." I wanted to go in, and ask, 'Who's Dead?' but I didn't have to. My dad answered it before I could.  
  
"She's a grown woman, she has the right to know TK's dead." I stepped backwards, and hit the wall. They heard, I know, because I heard chairs scraping and Tai's muffled curse as I fled down the hall and into the bathoom. I locked the door behind me, just in time, because no sooner had I locked it than Tai was pounding on the door, trying to get me to open it. I rummaged around hurredly, trying to find a glass bottle, finally pulling one out of the medicine cabnet and throwing it into the tub where it shattered, leaving pills scattered all over. Tai, by then, had decided to break in the door, and he was pounding away at it. I picked up the sharpest piece I could find as the door gave way, and, holding it to my throat, turned to face him.  
  
"I'll do it. I swear." I must've looked serious, because he held up his hands and stepped backwards. "I'm serious. I will do it."  
  
"Kari, calm down, OK? Just set down the glass, and come out here ok?"  
  
"You lied to me. You said he was alive!" He took a step towards me, and I pressed with the glass threateningly. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He tried to talk me out of it, but I couldn't be swayed by him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Will you calm down and let me explain?"  
  
"You lied! He's dead! Why would I want to live with both him and my daughter gone?" My mother stepped in then, it shocked the hell out of me, thats for sure.  
  
"Please, Kari, baby, don't do this. Please."  
  
"Mom, stay away from me. I need to end this nightmare."  
  
"You won't do that by killing yourself. Maybe it would stop for you, but you would only be passing it on to us. You've always thought of others before yourself before, can we....can I count on you to do that now?" One look in her eyes and I knew she was being sincere. I tried to block the emotion, but it was to big, too strong. I dropped the glass, and passed out.  
  
Nowadays I'm ok. In fact, I'm better than ok. I've been in rehab all of about six months now, and I feel a lot better about life. I'm closer to my family, my mom especially, and I'm looking forward to life as Mrs. Davis Motomiya, however long it takes for that boy to propose. Like Sora, I'm patient. Tai is just nervous, like Davis, but he loves Sora, and she loves him, again, like davis and me. They'll get around to it, in their own good time. I've heard Tai talking to mom about weding arangements, and rings, Sora's had her part secretly planned for ages, and Tai could pop the question any day now. Unfortunatly, Yolie still will not disclose any information on the whereabouts of a certain Mr. Davis Motomiya........ 


End file.
